epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Oak Staff
Oak Staff 5 .png|EBF5 Oak staff.png|EBF4 The Oak Staff is an al staff available for Natalie in . Description The Oak Staff is a brown staff made from carved oak wood and decorated with green oak leaves. The head resembles a Wooden Idol with glowing green eyes. The Oak Staff gives Natalie a gargantuan set of boosts in , , and that eclipse even Flower Pot's, but horrifically cripples both and by 40%. As such, one wielding the Oak Staff will have to deal damage through status effects, or be there primarily to provide buffs, yet will excel at tanking incoming attacks. Even healing is weakened by the decrease in Magic Attack, though this can be compensated by the heal-boosting Nurse Hat. The Oak Staff will still be inferior to all other staves when it comes to healing though, even with the Nurse Hat. The Oak Staff provides three elemental resistances: , and , none of which become immunities. It may Natalie in-battle, and is the most efficient equipment piece at doing so, with two turns of Bless per application instead of just one. It boosts Earth skills and can cast Lumber with single-target weapon-elemental attacks; unfortunately, Lumber doesn't have much in way of special effects and, since it is physical and Natalie naturally has very low Attack (which is further decreased by the staff), won't deal any noticeable damage. If the player wants a less extreme defensive staff, they may wish to consider the Flower Pot. Normal Much like in EBF4, the Oak Staff has obscene defenses and severe offensive penalties. While it now boosts healing spells, this only serves to negate the Magic Atack penalty, and still doesn't allow Natalie to heal for significant amounts of HP. The staff can also summon Stumpy Gloop for complimentary party-wide instead. While the staff does grant Natalie unparalleled survivability, its lack of relevant special effects (other than making Gloops and Bushes /Flee and Berserking Chompers) makes it somewhat lackluster at actual support. However, its impeccable defences make for a potential base of a defensive build. The Oak Staff continues to resist , and . None of these become immunities at level 5. If the player wants a less extreme defensive staff, they may wish to consider the Slime Staff. Equip Remix Alt Oak Staff is the epitome of magical walls and the god of eternal buffs. With deific levels of , moderate , and great , the Oak Staff can weather any and all forms of magic while holding its own against physical attacks. While it has nonexistent offensive potential, it can support the party with its buff boost. Of course, the Oak Staff will force Natalie to be a very dedicated defensive player. For a less extreme defensive staff, consider Alt .... The Oak Staff can also reliably apply Heavy, making it potential support for an Earth-based offense on top of the normal defensive assets. While it boasts incredible defensive stats, Alt Oak Staff faces stiff competition from its physical counterpart, Alt Wrecking Rod. While Oak Staff provides supreme magical protection, Natalie already has good Magic Defence and there are noticeably more physical attacks in the game than magical ones. As such, Wrecking Rod is typically better for most scenarios. For any given battle though, the decision is a matter of personal preference. The Alt Oak Staff provides three elemental resistances: , and , none of which become immunities. The Oak Staff is found on Battle Mountain, in one of the two chests accessible after beating the Armored Oak one screen to the left from the entrance. The Axe is required to get there. |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 20% |lvl3HP = 30% |lvl4HP = 40% |lvl5HP = 50% |lvl1MP = 10% |lvl2MP = 20% |lvl3MP = 30% |lvl4MP = 40% |lvl5MP = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |lvl1ATK = -40% |lvl2ATK = -40% |lvl3ATK = -40% |lvl4ATK = -40% |lvl5ATK = -40% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |lvl1MAG = -40% |lvl2MAG = -40% |lvl3MAG = -40% |lvl4MAG = -40% |lvl5MAG = -40% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Poison |res3num = long50 |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (30%) |BonusSkillPower = (90%) |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 2 |item31 = Soft Wood |item31number = 12 |item41 = Soft Wood |item41number = 6 |item42 = Geode |item42number = 6 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 7 |item52 = Geode |item52number = 6 |item53 = Jungle Flower |item53number = 2}} Found inside a chest in Crystal Caverns, one screen west of the entrance, the chest is blocked by some spikes, which are removed by solving the Slip 'n' Slide puzzle. * * |lvl1HP = 10% |lvl2HP = 20% |lvl3HP = 30% |lvl4HP = 40% |lvl5HP = 50% |lvl1ATK = -50% |lvl2ATK = -50% |lvl3ATK = -50% |lvl4ATK = -50% |lvl5ATK = -50% |lvl1MAG = -50% |lvl2MAG = -50% |lvl3MAG = -50% |lvl4MAG = -50% |lvl5MAG = -50% |lvl1DEF = 10% |lvl2DEF = 15% |lvl3DEF = 20% |lvl4DEF = 30% |lvl5DEF = 40% |lvl1MDF = 10% |lvl2MDF = 15% |lvl3MDF = 20% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Wind |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AutoSkillChance = (25%) |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = Earth Ball |item22number = 1 |item31 = Gash Root |item31number = 3 |item32 = An Herb |item32number = 3 |item33 = Jungle Flower |item33number = 3 |item41 = Wooden Idol |item41icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Wooden Idol.png |item41number = 1 |item42 = Gash Root |item42number = 15 |item43 = Jungle Flower |item43number = 15 |item51 = Stumpy Gloop |item51icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Stumpy Gloop.png |item51number = 1 |item52 = Emerald |item52number = 6 |item53 = Opal |item53number = 1 |note = Before the v2 update, gave Bless between turns (2x strength and 15% modifier) instead of summoning the Stumpy Gloop. }} * * |lvl2HP = 5% |lvl3HP = 5% |lvl4HP = 10% |lvl5HP = 10% |lvl1ATK = -50% |lvl2ATK = -50% |lvl3ATK = -50% |lvl4ATK = -50% |lvl5ATK = -50% |lvl1MAG = -50% |lvl2MAG = -50% |lvl3MAG = -50% |lvl4MAG = -50% |lvl5MAG = -50% |lvl1MDF = 30% |lvl2MDF = 60% |lvl3MDF = 90% |lvl4MDF = 120% |lvl5MDF = 150% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Water |res2num = long50 |resist3type = Element |resist3 = Bio |res3num = long50 |Element % = 50% |Element = Earth |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 70% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 85% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100% |AtkStatusStrength = 5x |item21 = Soft Wood |item21number = 1 |item22 = Earth Ball |item22number = 1 |item31 = Gash Root |item31number = 3 |item32 = An Herb |item32number = 3 |item33 = Jungle Flower |item33number = 3 |item41 = Opal |item41number = 1 |item42 = Gash Root |item42number = 15 |item43 = Jungle Flower |item43number = 15 |item51 = Emerald |item51number = 6 |item52 = Opal |item52number = 3}} Trivia * As with many other weapons found on Battle Mountain, the Oak Staff metaphorically represents one of the bosses in the main game; in this case, Mighty Oak. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Staves Category:Natalie